


Fire and Ice

by VinnyGothika



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Kylo Ren, Character Death, Crossdressing, Emotional, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Perceived abuse, Poetic, Priest!Hux, Religion Kink, Sensuality, Serial Killers, Short Stories, Sugar Baby Kylo, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements, Threats of Violence, Vada Agaia Hux (OC), Violence, hostile takeover, made up religion, nun!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: Kylux short stories, they will vary, warnings with each, enjoy.Right now I'm writing these on my phone, so if there's an error please kindly let me know.





	1. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sensuality maybe..

In moments like these he could almost feel the frost spreading across his heart. Hardening it to the world, to the feelings of pain, fear, caring... love. It was easier, a mantra, it was easier. But was it really? Could a king, a ruler, an Emperor, a Surpreme Leader hold these back on their own all the time? If not, then why did a General have too? Why did he have to be the one to step up, stand straight when others were allowed their weaknesses?

In moments like these, he could feel the fire within, consuming and raging, burning his heart till black. Enduring and hiding, using instead the rage to survive. The weaknesses twisted so only the rage remained, the pain, worked through and hidden behind the mask. Why did he have to push through the pain? Why was he always meant to be strong, instead of allow tears? Everyone had tough parts in their pasts, but did that mean his own had to be discredited? Seen as tantrums?

The flame was burning, the ice was stinging. They both spread fast and couldn't be contained. They were natural, emotional, part of the earth, and the people that held them made in its image. In moments like these the heat didn't consume or overbear, the other feelings could be felt and there wasn't a drive to be stronger. In moments like these the cold didn't spread, or guard and all the emotions could be felt, no strictness or expectations.

They lay side by side, skin of moonlight specked by beauty marks, entwined with limbs doused by gentle freckles. To say the word love would not be adequate, but love was a word they both had trouble understanding, so take it they did and a new mantra made. Love, love, love. It rang with a better sound than any other fighters words could hold.

Kisses shared in the dark, stars glinted, changed, and some went out. In the face of the crew, their anger prevailed, their masks unbroken until doors closed and clothes were dropped. There was no Lord Ren... just Ren... and no General Hux... just Hux. For moments alone were sometimes scarce but always taken advantage of.

Green, locked to brown in the dimness of a silent chamber, blankets strewn and knotted up with former movements. The ice melted by the fire, and the fire since doused by the water not long after, as lazy touches could be shared. Ren felt himself smile against ginger strands before the man in his arms turned and pressed another kiss to full lips.

In moments like these, they could be at peace.


	2. Everything We Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> former mpreg mention...

She was beautiful, and strong, fierce, and intimidating.... everything her parents dreamed and more. Vibrant red hair, that caught the light as it hung by her face. Slight waves, that cascaded down to her chin. Her eyes were vibrant amber brown, and the turn of her full lips into dark smirks showed her parents influence. 

Hux watched the girl training, her movements precise and smooth, her force sensitivity gaining level with every session, he couldn't be more proud. He still remembered the day Ren came to his quarters, with a nervous step, not meeting his eyes. 

The mask had been removed the moment Kylo entered the man's quarters, and he fiddled with it as he stared down at his boots. Hux wasn't used to such a display from his lover of two years. Since finishing his training he'd become so sure of himself and it threw the General for a loop. 

"Ren, darling, if you have something to say do say it, I have been delaying this work and it's finally caught up with me." The man sighed and cursed his past self for becoming so distracted. A sniffle was released to the air and there was the metallic thump of the Knights mask hitting the floor. Armitage dropped his datapad back to the desk and was at his partners side in an instant, concern evident. "Ren what's happened?" He demanded.

Kylo sniffled again and Hux wiped away a few tears that escaped from his beautiful amber brown eyes. The younger man's voice slowly wavered out after a moment and the redhead felt as if the breath was kicked out of him. "I-I was feeling sick, so I went to the med bay.....I'm.. pregnant."

He'd been so afraid at the time to tell the General, so afraid he wouldn't be accepted, that their daughter wouldn't be accepted, but Hux knew as he watched Ren teaching Vada in the ways of the force that he had never been happier. Armitage wouldn't have pushed them away no matter what, even if the damn resistance had a gun to his head to walk away. 

"I think that's enough for the day wouldn't you say?" The older man gave a pointed look to Kylo, and the dark haired man smirked. "I think your fathers right." The young woman, Vada -honestly it had either been that or Dartha and Hux had said hell no- sighed and turned to the General. "Mother was just going to show me how to infiltrate minds."

Kylo walked over and stroked his fingers through the girls red hair. "There's always tomorrow, and we didn't have lunch, so we should get some dinner in you." Vada nodded and at her parents light prodding, she ran ahead toward the officers lounge. Kylo wrapped his arms around the older mans neck and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, The man's gloved hands coming to rest on his waist. 

"You two need to stop skipping meals." Hux scolded and gave the slightly taller man's ass a slap. The Knight jolted and hummed happily. "Yes sir, General." His eyes darkened with lust and Armitage chuckled sexily. "Later my pet, when Vada's asleep, then you're all mine."


	3. Sunday Sermon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight violence, cross dressing...

The building had tall spires, long red drapery hanging outside the double doors, holding the symbol of the First Order church. An old building, of black stone, intricate arches, and even guards donned in white armor and helmets to protect its flock. It gave her the creeps, as she stepped toward the entance with her husband and son at her side. 

"You're making a mistake." The young man tried to protest his parents violent plan. Leia stopped and turned putting a hand to his shoulder, and pushing a strand of hair out of his face that had escaped the red and black veil. "We've done our reasearch, we're sorry Ben, but we have to do this." Han sighed and pat the tall man on the back. "We'll make it quick, promise."

Leia Solo still remembered when their son came to them and with no amount of shame expressed he was now a nun for the First Order church. He changed everything, even his name. Going by Sister Kylo Ren, and she and Han hadn't been sure how to act. They were partly happy their son was pursuing something, until they found out the darkness behind what he was involved in. 

Ren's parents were rebellion hunters, a class of people that hunted demonic beings in their universe to protect others. With some digging they found out the leader of this flock had been around an odd amount of years. Father Hux was strangely young looking for the long history he'd supposedly experienced. 

"He's not a demon!" Kylo moved in front of his parents, stopping them from entering in the middle of service, his habit flaring with his movement. "You're acting insane." Unfortunately, thier boy had developed a fondness for the priest they were gunning for. "Ben, we made sure we had the right man." Leia tried to calm him, as he became more and more upset. His father passed him to walk right in.

"Don't call me that, you know it's Kylo Ren, I've been renamed in the soul of the First Order." The older woman sighed sadly and pulled her son to one side before following Han into the building. Sister Ren felt sick as he ran after them, the three stopping in the entrance. 

At the alter stood the impeccably dressed priest, the pews filled with followers. Father Hux held a presence unlike any other, strict and authoritative, seeming so much taller than his six one stance. The ginger haired man looked up from the words before him and a slow dark smirk came to rest on his lips. He continued the sermon, for the time being ignoring the couple that had entered with his favorite nun.

 "...And they came to learn that it was not the darkness at all, but the light they had required in their lives all along. For the Supreme Leader was just, and good, causing purity and dispelling the non believers.." He closed the book with a nod. "Amen." The crowd of people bowed their heads, hands clasped as there was a repeat of 'amen' amongst them, Kylo included.

"Han and Leia Solo." Hux set the book next to the altar candles before clasping his gloved hands behind his back. The flock shifted and looked curiously toward the couple. Slowly the priest stepped down the stairs, walking down the aisle toward them. "Yes, my darling Sister Ren has told me much about you, Rebellion hunters." Han's grip shifted on his hidden gun, and Leia reached for the Rebel crusafix in her coat. 

"Please." Kylo whispered, his hand reaching for the saber at his belt, he didn't want to use it, but he'd protect the man he'd fallen in love with. His father however didn't waste time, shocked gasps and a shout filled the church as Hux stumbled back with a smoking hole in his stomach. Ren realized after a moment he'd been the one to shout, his father holding out his gun.

The priest stumbled and a shaking hand came up to his bleeding stomach. "Th-that was rather uncalled for..." He coughed and Kylo was running to him, ready to stem the bleeding. He came to a jolted stop as eyes he once knew as green drew up, blacked out, empty. Hux smirked to show teeth sharpening into something deadly. "Silver? My dears, that would be Hell Hounds... Try again."


	4. Sunday Sermon 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood, non main character death, cross dressing..

Red... it slid across the white tiles, a violent puddle, a stark contrast. Liquid dripped between the tiles, staining, and creating long outlines. The pale disfigured face stared up at the ceiling, inhuman eyes foggy and glassy, empty. The Supreme Leaders body was just starting to grow cold. Once lording upon a throne, the demon God of the flock now out of the picture.

A gloved hand tossed aside the now useless gun, the rebel crucifix glinting on the barrel. Obtaining the weapon had been a bit of a pain, but Sister Ren had been all too happy to help him; and now it had served it's purpose. His shined shoes tapped lightly across the floor, as he slowly ascended to the high backed throne. Black stone, intricate and welcoming, with a velvet backing and cushion of blood red, truly a throne fit for a proper God.

Killing a demon was of course easier when one was a demon themselves, but the priest would never discount the work his dear nun had done for him, it was after all very difficult to get a hold of such weaponry from the Resistance Hunters. He'd been planning this for years, centuries in fact, and as they said victory was sweet. Father Hux relaxed back into the throne with a sharp toothed smirk coming to his lips.

The flock was officially his, every follower, every prayer, every filthy little confession. Those of the First Order would call out to a new Lord, a new savior...Him, as it should have been. Snoke had been weak, decrepit, blind to what they could truly become...the power they could hold over the masses. But now...that wouldn't be a problem.

  
Hux's lovely blue green hues opened at the sound of steps on the tile flooring. The black and red habit had always looked so lovely on the force sensitive nun, the slit up one side showing a garter strap that held rosy thigh highs encasing pale legs. The peek of flesh at the chest, showing through the circular cut of the outfit, such lovely cleavage for a young man. Elegant cherry heels avoided the puddle of blood so as not to be ruined as Kylo stepped up to bow at the feet of the former priest.

"That is unnecessary, Sister." The ginger smiled and held out a gloved hand. With a smooth and sweet movement, the young Sith nun was astride his lap."Father-... Apologies... Lord Hux, you did it..." He smiled with all the radiance of a proud wife. The demon's hand wrapped around Ren's waist and he pressed a kiss to the man's cheek, careful to not mar his makeup. "No my pet, we did it..." He hummed thoughtfully, eyes flickering to a dead empty black. "Lord Hux... I quite like the sound of that."


	5. Sweet Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mpreg, fluff, thats pretty much it

He was going to wear a rut in the floor with that incessant pacing, but his anger was growing like a cloud with each turn on his black boots.

"...And your father, your father has the absolute gall to say I will be a terrible father, him and your mother sent you away when they didn't know what to do, instead of attempting to talk with you.... five years... I've known you, five years, how dare he assume he knows a damn thing about me after just meeting me... and as for the others... I'm merely an information slot to them... pile on question after question, to try to get insider information, I'm lucky they didn't toss me in a cell and just question me every blasted day, the absolute nerve, I'm obviously not part of the First Order any longer, if it hasn't escaped their notice, and..."

The ginger haired man was pulled to a stop by a force grip and his rant interrupted. "Hux, calm down, easy please.... the baby can feel your emotions." Kylo stroked his other hand over his rounded belly where he lay in their bed, then breathed out and released his partner.

The former General took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry darling... I just... I hate it here." His boots tapped over the stone flooring and he dropped onto the bed, laying his head back against the Knights chest at a little encouraging nudge. "I'm not sure what to do, and I have no control, I hate not having any control, especially over my own life." The long fingers of his partner stroked through his orange red hair, as his blue green hues stared up at the ceiling of their room.

"Shhh shhh, I know...but we did it for the baby, we got away to be safe...Come here." The dark haired man's voice was soft as he gently got his partner to lay with an ear against his round belly. "Is she asleep?" Kylo continued to stroke the bearded man's hair with one hand, the other moving over his stomach. "She was, but she woke up to her father." Hux frowned slightly and pressed a kiss to the skin his daughter was under. "My apologies little one, your papa's done now." He assured the bump, and the dark Jedi gave a small chuckle as the ginger man's beard moved over his naked skin.

"I know you're stressed, but you are happy too right?" The younger's voice broke through the calm silence that had settled in, concern on the tip of his tongue. Hux turned, easily picking out that small tone of upset. "Oh Kylo, of course I am, I couldn't be happier to have you and our daughter safe. No matter how much your family annoys me darling, I would never be angry with you over their actions." The Knight sometimes hated that he became so emotional with the hormones, but he smiled and sat up a bit to press a kiss to his lovers lips, the former General returning it all too eagerly.

Had someone told him years ago he'd end up round with Armitage Hux's offspring, and have to run to the resistance with him, he probably would have force choked that person for the ridiculous statement, but damn life had a way of doing funny things. He gasped suddenly and his hand flew back to his stomach with a smile. "She's kicking." The older man immediately turned back to place his hands over the others belly and hummed happily, feeling that little foot bump against his fingers. "She's strong... like her parents."


	6. Tangled in Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied Serial killer!Hux, scary situations, threats, possessiveness

Mitaka woke to stale air and the smell of bleach, his head swam, and when he was finally able to focus, cold green hues were staring back at him. "Ah, finally awake."The English tone had his stomach turning as he took stock of his surroundings. A cold tile room with a single light on above him. One chair, which he was tied to with complicated looking rope knots, and a table with a perfectly lined up array of shiny weaponry.

The dark haired man swallowed hard and looked back to his boss as the ginger lit up a cigaro for himself, the scent of cloves only slightly overriding the bleach. "You know..." He began, conversationally. "....It's truly interesting when we find someone we believe we are able to place our trust in.... a certain 'companionship' is formed, and they become a person who we would near trust with anything..... our emotions, personal problems, our money, perhaps even our lives if one is so inclined." He took a deep drag, a puff of smoke drifting up, hues focused on the thin brown stick between two gloved fingers. "... then they suddenly betray you like the rest.... in an instant, your faith in them....is gone."

"Mr. Hux, I d-didn't..... I would never betray you." Dopheld shuddered at the icy look he received and shifted uncomfortably against the bonds keeping him in the chair. The CEO settled a hand on the back of the chair and leaned intimidatingly over his captive, the bound man could smell the smoke raising closer to him now from the lit stick. "You looked at him with lust, I saw you..... my sugar baby, you had the audacity to stare at what is mine!" The younger flinched against the raised voice, and the other so close to him, threat in every twitch of muscle.

Kylo, his boss was talking about Kylo Ren.... the cute young man that came by the office a few days ago. Fuck. "I didn't know.... please sir, h-had I known... I wouldn't..." The redhead's other gloved hand slammed down on the back of the chair on Mitaka's other side, causing the assistant to tense in fear. "You think that an excuse?! You think simply for your lack of knowledge I'd forgive your wandering gaze, say it was 'simply a mistake' that you held the urge to pursue your filthy thoughts with my baby boy?!" He reeled back from the man as if burned and took a breath of the cigaro again. "You wound me Mitaka, with your foolishness. I thought you more intelligent." The other man felt hollowed out with terror, shit, his boss was a psychopath.

"What're you going to do?" He knew, but he didn't want to. This room, the knives, it was all too obvious..... but how he wanted to believe the older man was just trying to scare him, if so, mission accomplished. Hux gave a heavy sigh, shoulders shifting, and disappointment in his eyes as he glanced back to the kidnapped. "Dear Mitaka, I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson you may well not come back from. However you see, these things are necessary to learn our place." leather covered fingers elegantly drew one of the knives from the table and the dark haired man started shouting for all he was worth. "Please, someone, anyone!" This earned only a roll of green blue orbs and a twistedly sympathetic heave of breath. "Dopheld... this room is soundproof."


	7. Tangled in Sins 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violent actions, talk of violence, language, sort of daddy kink, mentions of blood

Two fingers had been cut off and he'd been stabbed once through the thigh. The bleeding had been stemmed off quickly after dirtying the floor tiles, which had made his boss rather touchy. He was a neat freak, everyone who knew Armitage Hux, knew that. It was a bit morbidly amusing honestly, that he'd even spend his personal time doing something so messy. Time was like a Salvador Dali painting, melted and distorted, hard to keep a hold on. It could have been hours, or even just minutes, he wasn't sure, and no light reached into this room. The scent of bleach was stronger after the CEO had scrubbed the floor of the blood left from his torture of Mitaka, then he'd bid the man good evening and exited through the metal door, leaving him in absolute silence.

Of course Dopheld had cried, who fucking wouldn't after getting two fingers cut off, but at some point he'd passed out from the exhaustion and pain, wondering if anyone would get him out of there. He flinched at the creak of the heavy door, knocking him from what could fitfully pass as sleep. It seemed to be morning, for Hux entered with a cup of coffee, wearing one of his expensive and primly pressed suits for work. He smiled pleasantly and Mitaka wanted to hurl something at him, or maybe even hurl on him. "And how are we feeling today?" The redhead asked, as if he hadn't been torturing the bound man the evening before. "Oh my, not too talkative are we? I'd hoped for plea's of forgiveness again, repentance for those nasty and crude thoughts of yours." Shaking his head in disappointment he took a drink from the crimson mug and watched the other, like a puzzle he was attempting to decipher.

"You know, you did bring this on yourself, no need to mad dog me... you truly have only yourself to blame." He crouched before the other, and continued to sip his coffee. "I wish so deeply to wipe that glare from your face Mitaka, but I have more important things to attend to.... like for example, finding your replacement." He stood and left the man again, door closing heavily. Dopheld growled his frustration and groaned as the ropes at his wrists cut into his skin more. He had to get out of here. The dark haired man gazed to the table, weapons still out and ready, his boss would be gone all day, if he could just start inching the chair....maybe, just maybe.  
________________________________

The long haired young man leaned against the counter in the kitchen, his cell perched against his ear as his hands busied themselves with pouring himself a glass of wine. He technically wasn't quite old enough to drink, but Daddy was at work and couldn't say anything. "I know, he wasn't even subtle about it....no.... he's next on the list..." Kylo hummed thoughtfully and brought the glass to his lips, taking a deep drink. His tall form was like a heaven sent, speckled with beauty marks, and clad in only a pair of fitted black leggings. It had taken the former assistant hours to even get out of the locked room, and limp his way to start figuring out where the exit was in this large house. Finally his ray of hope came in the form of his bosses lovely sugar baby.

"Holy fuck, Phasma I have to go!" Kylo had turned to finally notice the heavily injured man now standing in the living room. "Mitaka, what're you doing here?!" The kidnapped man reached out with a bloody hand and would have very nearly collapsed to the floor had Ren not jumped into action and caught him. "Your fingers." He was nearly gleeful, and if not for the pain he'd be jumping for joy. Kylo was going to help him out of here, he was going to live.

"Are you trying to get blood on my Daddy's new carpet you stupid fuck?" The smile on Dopheld's face fell, and the color drained in an instant. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but despite the other's lean muscled frame, his grip was strong. Correction, his boss and his boss's boyfriend were psychopath's. He didn't have a chance to call for proper help before something was hitting him over the head, and he only knew darkness. The young man heaved a sigh as he looked at the broken vase, he'd have to tell Armitage why one of his thousand and some dollar vases was now shattered on the carpet. It was the closest thing he could grab, hopefully he wouldn't be spanked too much.

Mitaka woke again to pain, splitting through his skull like the crack of lightning, and the scent of bleach that was becoming very familiar. "I told Hux he should have just used the chains, rope doesn't always last." The graceful creature that the bound man had once looked at with want, was now a dark spot of disgust in his thoughts. Ren lightly danced around the chair, tightening the chains now keeping him in for good, and he sent a pained glare the tall man's direction. "Oh Mitaka, don't look so hurt." Kylo said sadly and sighed. "Who do you think told Daddy you were lusting after me in the first place?"


	8. Told By All The Wrong Greeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sweet fluff, perceived abuse by outsiders

The stone was intricate and chilled to the touch, hollow eyes of horror and gaping maws with some missing teeth were interwoven with the cavernous walls. Skeletons that cried out silently, and were occasionally painted in drips of gold, as if it had been melted and drizzled over for aesthetic reasons. Candles lit the corridors and each step that led to other levels. Skulls were worked into banisters, their hollowed sockets encrusted with vibrant shining rubies. At the heart of this cavern manor of macabre settled the river Styx, the waters black, eerie and filled with the souls of the passed.

All this and more once terrified him, left him in shock and shaky with unsureness, but as the years had passed and soon centuries, he knew there was nowhere he'd rather be, the Underworld was home. Kysephone allowed his long fingers to grace over the bones that lined the walls, as his booted feet took measured steps up the staircase. He'd just come back from seeing his family, his mother fussing about him and worried by how pale he was becoming, if he was being fed well. He'd almost come back early due to the annoyance alone, but that wasn't the way things worked. He entered the entrance hall on gentle velvet steps and smiled sweetly going over to the large three headed dog.

The snoozing dog woke, the black furred animal happily licking at the dark haired male's face with three slobbery tongues. Kysephone laughed and tried to wriggle away as he was almost given a spit bath. Suddenly a voice, strong, alluring, and tender echoed around the chamber and the dog backed up. "Cerberus, down." Quickly the lovely dark eyed male turned, excitement on his features and his red cloak flaring with the movement. At the top of the steps into the main hall stood his copper haired lover, the Lord of the Afterlife and master of winter death, Armides.

Kysephone drew up his gown and rushed up the steps to be enveloped in the arms of the dark God, Armides pressing kisses to the crown of his head and holding his lover close. "Kysephone my darling." He smiled and stared into the man's unearthly gaze, eyes glowing with blues and greens. His hair and beard held a fiery orange color, and his skin was bone like in color. "How was your time away with your family?" The raven haired male sighed huffily and burrowed his face against the God's neck. "I truly don't wish to speak of it."

The master of the dead gave him a look of sympathy. "Do they still believe I am mistreating you?" The long and sad sigh was enough of an answer for him and he wrapped his arm around the other's slender waist. "Come my dear queen, you require rest and food." A beaming smile fell on the full lips of Kysephone and he followed his husband into the sprawling palace. He truly felt eating the seeds of the pomegranate had been the best choice he'd ever made, and his family would never tell him otherwise. Any place with Armides was home.


End file.
